Falling Snow
by Spirits and Shadows
Summary: Another story for the Warriors Challenge Forum. Snowfall was loyal to her Clan. But when something disastrous happens, what does she turn to? I do not own Warrior Cats. Rated K plus because I'm too paranoid to make it K.


**This is a story for the Becoming A Kittypet challenge posted by Reach For Me. Enjoy!**

I never liked the fighting. It made no sense to me. What were we fighting for? Pieces of ground?

I know. I sounded like a kittypet. Maybe that's why I decided to become one. My name was Snowfall, warrior of ThunderClan.

All my life, I was curious about the Twolegs. They attracted me. I was teased about it, and tried not to follow them. But it was hard, so hard...

I had everything in the Clan: Toms, prey, even the possibility of being deputy. But I couldn't stand it. What made me so special? My sister, Nightsun, was just as popular. Why was it me that was offered deputy-hood? I didn't know then how lucky I was. She-cats always talking with me, offering to share tongues, thrilled if they got to go out on patrol with me... The toms did that, too. I was such a flirt. I would be really nice to one tom one day, then nice to another, just to feel the first tom's envy.

I realize now how I must have looked to them: small, slender, with soft fur as white as newly fallen snow and eyes like the sky in Greenleaf. Beautiful.

Then it got serious. I fell in love with a tom called Leapordfang. I loved him more than life itself. We got together.

And then, just when our relationship began to get serious, he was killed by a cat in a border skirmish. I grieved for moons, and even swore I would kill the cat who killed my mate. Nightsun was worried for me.

But I recovered. About a moon later, Nightsun had kits with a tom named Spottedflame. I admit it: I spoiled them rotten. I remember wishing that I had kits of my own. But at the same time, I knew I couldn't. To have kits would be to cheat on Leapordfang. And, even though he was dead, I couldn't do it. I loved him still.

I began to come apart from the Clan, though I'm slightly ashamed to admit I flirted with the toms just as much as before. I spent more time out on solo patrols. I told my sister, then deputy and now leader, that it was because I could concentrate better alone, which was true. But it was only part of the reason. The truth was that I wanted to be able to go to Twolegplace without anyone having to ask me why. But it was only a matter of time before they all found out. Rumors began circulating: Snowfall was going to Twolegplace, Snowfall was being disloyal to her Clan, Snowfall this, Snowfall that, Snowfall blah blah blah. My ears almost began to bleed from the rubbish being said. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't help it.

But all too soon the leader got involved. He asked me whether I wanted to be a kittypet or a warrior. He told me that if I didn't determine my loyalties soon, he would have to make me leave the Clan.

I thought hard about it. What was I loyal to? My leader and Clan? Or the Twolegs?

I came to the leader the next morning. There, I told him I was going to be a kittypet.

He was sad. I was a good warrior. But I couldn't understand this life. So I left.

I went to my kittypet friend, Sandra, and told her what I had done. These were her words exactly: "Wow! So you're going to be a housecat now? You should live with me! My owners are looking for another cat so I won't be alone. They don't understand that I'm not, but now they'll know for sure! Come on, I'll draw their attention to you. You act really weak, and then they'll bring you inside and feed you. Then you persuade them to let you stay!"

I asked her how I was going to do that and she responded with this: "We're having a mouse problem right now. I can't catch the mice, they keep getting away. You can find one and kill it, and they'll keep you!"

Surprisingly enough, her plan worked. I caught a mouse and paraded around them, mewing nonsense about my great victory. Sandra collapsed in laughter when I told her what I'd said. It went something like this: "Snowfall great cat, catcha mouse-mouse, looksee! Like mouse-mouse? Mouse-mouse yummy-yums, eat mouse-mouse. Good for you, puuuurryes."

They kept me and named me Yuki. According to Sandra, it means snow. I found it quite ironic. They were very nice to me, and still are. I love it here. Life is simple. I don't have to worry about hunting for my Clan before I eat. I don't have to worry about fighting about silly things like defending a line of smell and fighting other cats for food. I like the housefolk and they love me too.

But I can't wait for the day when I can see Leapordfang again.

**A/N: So... Yeah. That's it. And yes, Yuki means snow in Japanese (I've always liked the name). :D R&R! (Not sure why I'm telling you to read and review, I mean, you already read the story...)**

**~Spirits and Shadows**


End file.
